The present invention relates to a manhole ceiling tent for placement in contiguous relationship to the ceiling of a manhole to protect workers therein from falling debris and liquid.
By way of background, underground telephone cables are in common usage. At spaced intervals along underground cable routes, there are manholes through which the underground cables extend. These manholes permit workers to have access to the cables for splicing and repair purposes. The manholes are generally entered through a manhole chimney after the manhole cover has been removed, and the manhole itself consists of a chamber which houses the cables. Generally, the manhole floor, walls and ceiling are made of concrete. Above the ceiling there is usually a road bed which underlies the pavement. However, in certain situations, the manhole may be located under bare earth. Under certain circumstances, usually rain, the ceiling of the manhole may leak, and thus workers therein may be harassed by dripping water, or if the leak is big enough, they may be harassed by water flowing in a stream from the ceiling. The foregoing leakage not only makes working in the manhole uncomfortable, but many times makes it impossible for the worker to do a proper job, especially when he is hurrying to get the job done. If the leakage is sufficiently bad, the workers will not enter the manhole to perform their work while the leaking occurs and thus there is an economic loss to the telephone company. In this respect, it should be noted that the leaking is not only limited to periods of rain, but it continues on until drainage through the ceiling has been completed. In addition, workers are harassed by debris, insects, reptiles and other foreign bodies falling from the manhole ceiling.